The Water Draws Me Close
by MewChiiLi
Summary: Rory's cousin is moving in! But, she isn't like Rory at all! Can the gang hide her from all the supernatural phenomenon that happens in Whitechapel, or could she be hiding her own secret? Slight Etharah eventual Benny/OC
1. Prologue

**Chii**: Hiya minna~! I've come back with ANOTHER MBAV story. I blame everything on my Atticus Mitchell high…I've made ideas for five stories involving his characters this past week!

**Gokudera**: Talk about obsessed.

**Chii**: What are you doing here? Get back to Everything is Alright where you belong! You're not even in this show!

**Gokudera**: Tch. Whatever. Chii doesn't own MBAV. If she did then there would be a lot more shirtless scenes… Seriously?

**Chii**: Can't help it…they're delicious…not as much as you guys in suits though *goes off into her own dream world*

* * *

Prologue

Two boys stood by their lockers, panicked expressions on their faces. Upon seeing them, a shorter blonde boy decided to sneak up on them.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" They jumped.

"NOT NOW RORY!" They yelled after settling from the original shock.

"Okay…" he sulked off and decided to tell them the news later.

"But I don't want to leave!"

"Sorry honey, but you have to go. We've already booked your flight and made all other arrangements." _Tantrum didn't work. Guess, I'll have to try logical reasoning next._

"You know that I can take care of myself! I've done it all those other times you've gone on business trips!"

"Sweetheart, I know. But we're going to be gone for the whole year. I don't even know if we'll be able to spend Christmas together. Plus you're going to be in high school. I trust you, but I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to come home to a grandchild."_ Typical overprotective dad._

"Ewww…gross. Can't you hire a nanny or something then? I won't mind it at all."

"Maybe you don't honey, but I do. I'm not letting a stranger into my home to take care of my daughter."

"But mom…"

"Megan Noelle Smith! No buts. You. Are. Going. Whitechapel is a nice little town. You're bound to make new friends. Besides, you'll have your cousin with you. You guys got along so well."

"Yeah. When we were 5. Lots of things can change." I grumbled. I knew that there was no way out of this. Mom had used my whole name. I ran upstairs, slammed my door, turned up the music, and screamed into a pillow.

* * *

**Chii**: I actually have the first chapter written already ^^; I'm not sure if the fanbase for MBAV is still pretty active seeing as how it's no longer on air (as far as I know...) but I might post it sooner if I get a review (I know that there's at LEAST one person still out there!) I'll admit though, this intro kind of sucks... the first chapter is better I promise! Oh... and this actually isn't how Megan normally is. Well, you'll see... Please R/R as usual~!


	2. Introductions

**Chii**: The following people have seriously made my morning...I was on the bus to school when I checked my e-mail and suddenly I basically see this

Follows: Demigods97, PLLMBAV, LacyMarie97

Favorites: LacyMarie97

Reviews: Demigods97, DreamsCanComeTrueJustBelieve, MBAV4ever

You guys seem much more excited than the Reborn! community so, as promised, here is chapter 1! I'm working on chapter 2 right now as I type this. Thanks so much guys!

**Ethan**: Chii doesn't own MBAV...no matter how many times she attempts to magically make it hers

**Chii**: You never know...it could work one day...now get me another squirrel!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introductions**_

I can't help but feel nervous. I know my mom said that I'd definitely make friends since I have my cousin with me, but that doesn't mean _he'll _introduce me to anyone. He might not even like me. I already had enough trouble trying to fit in back in New York. This is a tight knit community. Everyone knows everyone. I'd be the weird new girl. And just because we got along 9 years ago doesn't mean that Rory and I will get along now. He might not even remember me. I only remember bits and pieces of our stay here. Well, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best.

_Knock knock knock._

The door was answered immediately by a blonde kid around my age whom I hoped was Rory.

"Rory?" I asked hesitantly.

"Megan! Come in! Don't worry about your stuff. I'll take it up to your room for you. Mom! Dad! Megan's here!" I sighed in relief. _So he does remember me…and I think he still likes me. Though he's a bit hard to follow…_

"Megan, it's great to see you. Rory was so excited when I told him you'd be staying with us. You're going to love it here."

"Nice to see you too auntie. Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's no problem. I have to get back to cooking dinner. Rory will show you to your room."

"You're going to stay in the guest room. Well it was the guest room…but now it's your room! My mom says that you can fix it up however you want to."

I tuned him out and silently followed him up the stairs. _He sure does talk a lot… but I'm glad he's at least talking to me._ I almost bumped into him when he suddenly stopped in front of a door. He motioned for me to open it.

I took in my surroundings. This was going to be my room for the year. A window with a seat was directly across from the door. Next to the window was a small desk with a chair. The bed was pushed up against the corner to my right. On the left wall was a door leading into my own bathroom which led into a closet. I had to admit, this place was really nice.

"I'll leave you so that you can unpack your stuff. I'm going over to my friend's house tomorrow. I can take you with me if you want and I can introduce you to them!"

"Sure. Oh, and Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*

I held onto my cousin's arm as though my life depended on it. _What if they don't like me? If they don't like me then no one will probably like me! I'm going to be the social outcast! _I couldn't help but panic as Rory rang the doorbell. I guess Rory could tell I was nervous.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you." He had a huge reassuring smile on his face. I calmed down a bit but still hid behind him.

"WAAAZZUUPP!" I laughed inwardly at my cousin's greeting.

"WAAAZZZUUUPPP!" an unknown voice replied. "Come on in."

I walked over, still hanging onto Rory, towards two boys and a little girl. One of the boys was slightly taller than me. He was scrawny with brown hair and eyes. The other was at least half a foot taller than me with brown hair and green eyes.

"Guys! I've got someone to introduce to ya!"

"I was wondering why you had four legs," said green eyes. Brown eyes elbowed him and whisper-yelled at him. I couldn't quite make out what he said.

"This is my cousin Megan. She's staying with us for the whole year! Isn't it awesome?!" I awkwardly shuffled out from behind Rory, still looking down. He patted me on the back as reassurance. Unfortunately (I guess), he got stronger over the years and his "pat" was more like a punch.

"Hi. Umm…I'm Megan…ah…but you can call me Megs... That is if you want to! Ah…sorry…" I hid behind Rory again. _Good job introducing yourself dum-dum._

Brown eyes held out his hand. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm Ethan." I peeked out from my hiding spot and hesitantly shook his hand. He pointed over to green eyes. "That's Benny."

"H-hi…" _Stupid stutter._

The little girl made her way towards me, pushing Ethan out of the way. "I'm Jane, Ethan's little sister." I shook her outstretched hand. She made her way upstairs, but not before whispering a "Don't mind them. They're idiots." I suppressed a giggle.

"So Rory, why didn't you tell us about your cousin staying?" Benny asked.

"I tried telling you guys last week, but you looked busy."

"That's 'cause we were dealing with the…" Ethan glanced at me. "the _thing_." Rory turned to me, confused. He appeared to realize whatever Ethan was obviously hinting at as an "Ohhh…" escaped his lips. They were obviously trying to hide something from me. Whatever. I'm not going to pry into their personal lives. Silence filled the room.

"Sooo…." Benny broke the silence. _Thank_ _God_. "Shall we do what we came here to do and play some games?" Rory glanced at me, worried. I nodded, assuring him that I'm fine with them playing games. I sat down on the sofa, put my headphones in, and drowned myself in music. _Maybe moving isn't as bad as I thought._

* * *

**Chii:** Well guys, please R/R as always~! I'll get chapter 2 posted up ASAP.


	3. First Day

**Chii**: Hey everyone! I've come back with another chapter. Chapter 3 is already written and will be posted as soon as chapter 4 gets done...or in a week...whichever comes first.

**Megs**: Chii doesn't own MBAV. She only owns me and the plot of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day

Rory offered to show me around to all my classes. Unfortunately for me, however, he was sidetracked somehow and abandoned me at the office whilst I was picking up my schedule. I figured that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. He always was pretty forgetful. So, I attempted to find my way to my locker. After spending about 15 minutes wandering the halls and getting myself lost, I decided to give up. Of course, with my luck, I was hit by a locker door opening. And _oh look_ there's my locker.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" A girl about my height reached out her hand. "Here let me help you up." I gladly accepted her kind offer. As I stood up, I got a better look at her. She seemed older than me and was quite pretty. She stared at me.

"Oh! Sorry…" I let go of her hand and decided to put stuff away in the locker that I searched so hard for. _Nice going dum-dum, now there's an upperclassman that thinks you're weird. Say bye to any chance at a good rep._

"I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Sarah." _She's still talking to me?_

"M-me-megan" _There's the stutter again… _I shook her hand.

"What classes do you have? I'll show you them" _She's so nice…_ I handed her my schedule.[1]

**1****st**** Hon. English I- Ms. Fine**

**2****nd**** Hon. Chemistry- Mr. Toffey**

**3****rd**** Speech-Mr. Brown**

**4****th**** Lunch**

**5****th**** Dance-Ms. Benjamin**

**6****th**** Hon. Algebra II- Mr. Sandford**

**7****th**** AP Human Geography- Mr. G**

**8****th**** Spanish I- Mr. Sanchez**

"Well aren't you a smart little freshman? Ooh! We have the same 4th and 5th periods!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know some guys in most of these classes. I'll introduce you to them so that you don't run around completely lost." _A bit too late for that…_

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Come on."

I followed her through the hallways, at least trying to memorize how to get to my locker from wherever we were going. I swear this school is like the TARDIS…bigger on the inside. There were so many twists and turns.

"Hey guys!" She waved to two familiar faces. _Wait… the guys she knew were Ethan and Benny?_

"Hey Sarah… Hey Megs." _Was Ethan blushing because of Sarah? How adorable…_

"H-h-hi Ethan. H-hey Benny." _Quit stuttering! You already know them!_

"You guys met already?"

"Yeah…Rory introduced us yesterday when he came over to play some games."

"Small world, right?" My voice was barely audible. _Curse my shyness._

"How do you know Rory?"

"He's my cousin." Sarah erupted with laughter. I hid behind Benny.

"Sorry. I'm not laughing at you…it's just that you and Rory are like…**_completely_** different. You sure he's your cousin?"

"Well, his mom is my dad's cousin so…yeah…" _Thank god that sentence came out normally_. I emerged from behind my shield of Benny. "Oh…Sarah said I had some classes with you guys…" I handed them my schedule.

"Looks like you're coming with me to 1st and I'll hand you off to Benny after 2nd and we'll all be together for 4th. Sarah you have dance 5th right?"

"Yeah. I'll take you after lunch then drop you off at 6th where you'll be with Benny."

"After 6th I can drop you off at Mr. G's, but you'll be alone in that class. I can meet up with you for Spanish though."

"Thanks guys…I'd be totally lost otherwise…" _Don't cry Megs…hold back the tears…_

"Woooaahhh…you okay?"

"I'm fine Benny. *sniff* you guys *sniff* are just *sniff* so nice…" I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Anyways, let's get going to class. Come on, Ethan."

~*~*~*~*~*LATER IN CHEMISTRY~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Benny." Ethan and I said in unison.

"Hey E! Hey Meoogz!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Meoogz. "[2]

"Might I ask why you're calling me that?" I sat down next to him. Ethan sat at the desk in front of us.

"I'm bored."

"Fair enough."

"I see you lost your stutter"

"I see you're still an idiot"

"You've only known me for a day and a half and you think I'm an idiot" He put his hand over his heart in an 'I'm hurt' gesture. "And since when did you become little miss thang?"[3]

I punched him softly. We laughed. The playful banter continued for the rest of class. I followed him to third period where we just got to know each other. Apparently, we had a lot of the same interests... kind of. Granted, I wasn't into them quite as much as he was, but I knew a bit more than the average person. I had to admit that I was a dork myself, just not quite as much a sci-fi dork. I knew my fair share of sci-fi shows, but I was more of an otaku kind of dork. When it came to video games and comics though, we seemed to be mostly on the same page. My only problem was…

"There is no way that Batman is better than Superman!" We were currently walking towards the cafeteria for lunch. Benny seems to believe in his mind that Superman was better. I don't think so.

"No way! Batman is waaaay better and cooler!" I didn't think my voice could get this loud.

"Batman doesn't even have any superpowers. He's just a filthy rich guy with gadgets."

"Yeah…and even without all that he can still kick ass. What's your Superman without all his powers? Nothing. He's just a normal weakling of a guy."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Rory finally decided to show up.

"Please tell your cousin that Superman is better than Batman."

"Sorry Benny, but I have to agree with Megs on this one. Batman's better."

"See? He has extreme intelligence, he's a master of stealth, plus a heavy supply of kryptonite and a contingency plan to easily stop or kill Superman. Oh! Plus his voice is pretty badass." [4]

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Says the idiot." I stuck out my tongue and sat down next to Sarah. "Hola Señora…and Ethan"

"Ugh…save that for Spanish class"

"Shut up" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey. Glad to see you talking normally." Ethan smiled. He's so sweet.

"Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it Benny got me to open up more. But I don't think I can talk to anyone besides you guys. I'm sure not everyone will be as nice as you."

"Aww…thanks. So you ready for next class?" That's right…I have Sarah in my next class.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Who's the new girl?" I looked up to see a tall blonde. She was really pretty.

"Erica Megs. Megs Erica." I reached out to shake her hand but Sarah pulled her away and they walked out the cafeteria.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Just get used to it." I stared at Ethan for a while, a questioning look on my face before I shrugged and decided not to question it further.

~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~*

"Before you get any ideas, no!"

"What? I just wanted a little snack" Erica flashed her fangs.

"You can't! She's Rory's cousin! And she's the only NORMAL person I can hang out with."

"If she's Rory's cousin she can't be normal. Besides, if you just hurry up and go full vamp then you'll have forever to find someone normal to hang out with."

"You know that I don't want to drink human blood. Plus, Megs is like a cute little bunny. And she's as normal as it can get around here"

"Fine." Erica sighed and walked off (probably to look for a snack).

* * *

**Chii**: Well, there you go! [1] I picked stuff off of both me and my cousin's schedules from freshman year. The exception is chem. I assumed that's what Ethan and Benny were in though... [2] For those of you wondering how in the world that is pronounced it's pronounced May-uggs... that's actually my friend Megan's old nickname ^^ [3] My brother's roommate actually calls me this... I have one bad day and end up answering with attitude and suddenly I'm "miss thang"... [4] A HUGE thank you to SimonSeville101 for helping me out with the batman arguement. Shameless promotion! Check out his stuff if you're into Alvin and the Chipmunks... the first few chapters of his first stories were edited by me! Oh and another thank you (not as big this time) to my Bakadera for adding the "badass voice" bit at the end. Please R/R as always~!

**Megs**: Bye guys!


	4. Three Cheers for Evil

**Chii**: Well, chapter 4 is all written~! I'll upload it once chapter 5 is done...

**Ethan**: Chii doesn't own MBAV. She only owns Megs.

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Cheers for Evil

"Oh, come on, who's gonna miss just one?" Erica started towards the cheer sign-up table.

"I will!" Benny exclaimed next to me.

"Hey Sarah. What exactly is going on?"

"Erica wants to join cheerleading and I think she's trying to…" She stared at me then Ethan. He shook his head. "I think she's trying to get revenge on them!"

"Why?"

"Because before she…got a makeover… they used to make fun of her all the time."

"Isn't this like letting Magneto join the X-men?" Ethan interrupted.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Sarah looked at me, confused. "It's a bit like umm… a fox in the henhouse"

"Ohh…well if you guys have any ideas on how I'm supposed to stop her, I'm all ears"

_Cheerleading, huh? Well, it does seem fun. You know, minus the mean cheerleaders. It might just help me get over my shyness. Plus, someone needs to keep an eye on Erica. _I walked towards the table and signed up.

I looked in the mirror. I could barely recognize myself. I switched my glasses for contacts and instead of my hair being messy and underneath my hoodie, I had put it up in a neat ponytail. My makeup was simple. Instead of my normal jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, I had on the cheer uniform._ This skirt is a bit shorter than I'd like, but it does make moving easier…_. I tugged at it for a bit. I straightened the bow in my hair and made sure my shoes were tied tight before heading out. I was going to be professional about this. As I walked out, I saw Ethan and Benny.

"Woah! I just had a vision!"

"I know, bud. Me too." _Pervs._

"No. A real vision. Erica's out for the head cheerleader's blood." _No duh. Sarah already mentioned that._

I rushed into the gym. They were already starting to warm up. Ethan and Benny tried to come in behind me, but they were kicked out. Literally. It looked like it hurt. A lot. I felt a bit bad for them. Just a bit.

Try outs were actually really easy. Although… a lot of girls did fall flat onto their face. Which is why I wasn't surprised that _Betty and Veronica_ made the team. Seriously? Betty and Veronica? That really the best that they could do? Well, I guess that I'm the only one who actually understood that reference... But seriously, why would Benny and Ethan _voluntarily_ crossdress? And how could none of the other cheerleaders say anything about it? It's pretty clear that they are dudes.

"Now form up girls. I wanna hear you shout." We got into a circle and put our poms in the center. "We're devil girls and we'll knock you out!" We chanted, throwing our arms back.

"Alright, now hit the showers. Some of you new recruits are _rank_." Stephanie said, staring pointedly at "Betty and Veronica". A few girls giggled, and we headed into the locker room.

"Megs hold up." I stopped at the sound of Sarah's voice. "They'll probably be here soon."

"So I wasn't the only one who saw it…that's a huge relief for my sanity" The boys walked in.

"Oh, excuse me. I just wanted to fix my hair, the humidity makes it-" Benny attempted to speak in a girly voice.

"Please, stop. Save the act for your idiot friends." Sarah cut him off "I can't believe-"

"No, listen, listen! You can't tell anyone. It's important!" Ethan interrupted "I just had a terrible vision!"

"Ditto!" Sarah and I cringed, eyeing them.

"I'm going to have to wash my eyes out with soap."

"I think I've been mentally scarred. Soap won't be doing anything for me."

"MEGS?!" They looked shocked. Why wouldn't they be? I had trouble recognizing myself.

"Look, we can handle Erica. Just go practice your cheers and have a cold shower"

"Well, if you insist" Benny started towards the showers.

"AT HOME" I tackled him out of the locker room with Ethan following behind.

~*~*~*~*~*LUNCH THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*

"I never knew cheer routines could be so tricky…am I rotating my hips too late before I pop and lock?"

"You know, I didn't want to throw you off, but you have to rotate from the core."

"Are you guys seriously discussing this now?" Ethan and Benny were out of their cheer outfits. _Thank God!_ I however, still had to be in mine.

"Easy for you to say. You actually get how to do this." Benny accused.

"Yeah…how do y-"

"WAZZUUUP? My main men…and Megs"

"Rory, you're the mascot?"

"Course. Best way to hang with all the hot cheerleading chicks. And Megs."

"I'm not sure what to feel about that statement…"

"Oh! Megs! There's this one blonde hottie mclovely named Bettie. I think she's SO into me… hook me up with her?" I stifled my laughter.

"Yeah…doubt that dude." Benny cringed.

"What about Veronica?" _Really Ethan?_

"She's okay…legs are kinda bandy…" Ethan looked disappointed. Benny just stifled laughter of his own.

Sarah, Erica , and the other cheerleaders passed by. The boys all stared and I hid behind Rory so as to not get pulled into the group. Once they passed, I dragged Ethan and Benny to a table while Rory got his lunch.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you Benny… If I were a guy, I wouldn't exactly be flattered that someone mistook me for a hot chick. I mean seriously, do you guys like to crossdress or something? There is such a thing as a guy cheerleader."

"We'd look gay."

"And crossdressing doesn't?"

'"Well, it's working so far."

"Touché." Benny regained his smug look after winning our mini argument.

"Like I was saying earlier," Ethan started. "How do you know how to do all this cheer stuff?"

"That's 'cause she's been dancing since she was 3." Rory took a seat next to me.

"Rory!"

"What? It's the truth. I remember watching you when we were 10. You were good." I blushed.

"That explains why you can kick so high…"

"Yeah… but dance only gives me an advantage in balance, flexibility, and rhythm. The tumbling stuff just came from years of playing on the trampoline and I'm not very good at it…my landing yesterday sucked. I hate being a flyer."

"Why did you become a cheerleader then?"

"I thought it would help me get over my shyness. Plus, I need an extracurricular. I get bored just sitting at home."

"You should hang out with us then. Ever since you became a cheerleader, guys have been staring at you. Can you at least wear your normal clothes at school?"

"Sorry Rory. I'd love to go back to being comfy, but Stephanie's rules say that I _have_ to wear my cheer outfit at all times. And other than being a flyer, I actually like cheer. It's as close as I'm getting back to dance. I was going to join theater, but the kids there kind of scare me. They're nothing like the drama club back home…"

"Good choice. The kids in drama bite here." Ethan smacked Benny.

~*~*~*~*~*AFTER CHEER PRACTICE~*~*~*~*~*

"Something about that cheer makes me feel all tingly inside"

"You sure it's the new cheers and not your new boyfriend?" Ethan nodded towards an approaching Rory.

"Well hello there my Beelze-babe…"

"Well, I'm going to go now…bye guys. See you at home Rory."

I walked out of the gym and ran into Stephanie.

~*~*~*~*~*LATER THAT NIGHT~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh there you are. Don't be shy girls, join the fun! The spirit squad is now in session." Stephanie said, with open arms.

"OMG! Cheerleader sleepovers are SO much fun!" I ran up to them.

"You alright Megs?"

"Of course I am, Betty! Nice hair! Don't you think so Sarah?"

"Totally! And later on, we're gonna give each other mani-pedis!"

"And make sundaes! And do each other's hair?!"

"Betty!" Veronica elbowed Betty.

Sarah and I looked at each other than started jumping in excitement with Betty. "Yes! We need sundaes now!"

"Sarah! Megs! What are you doing? You know Stephanie's a…witch right?"

"Okay, I know she seems like a witch because she acts like a witch but she's actually really sweet"

"You know…as long as you're not ugly" I whispered and ran off.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Ughh…what happened?"

"Nothing" Ethan, Benny, and Sarah said in unison.

"I am so done with cheerleading" Ethan said. Benny and Sarah agreed.

"Smart kids. All that jumping around is fun, but what you're left with is saggy pom-poms." Some random old lady advised.

"I was enjoying cheer, but I don't think I'm doing it anymore" Disgust was written all over my face as I threw my poms onto the floor.

* * *

**Chii**: Thanks for reading! Please R/R as always~


	5. Discovering the Magic

**Chii**: Sorry for the lateness guys...I'm having trouble writing chapter 5 (it's not even done yet like it normally is when I post these chapters). But I figured that it's been a bit too long. So, here you go! Posting is going to be slower now too. I have college apps to do plus I'm doing the musical at my school and I'm joining their math competition team. That on top of my usual AP homework and my search for a part-time job makes me a bit busy. Anyways, thanks for all your support!

Followers: Nymartian, MBAV4ever, abc11111, ColorLover123, Mothflight13, The Defiant Child

Favorites: MBAV4ever, ijohanaserrato, abc11111, SimonSeville101, KittyGems

Reviews: PLLMBAV, Guest, The Defiant Child

**Ethan**: Chii doesn't own MBAV. She only owns Megs and the plot of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovering the Magic

I was playing with Jane in her room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's Date Night Friday and Sarah couldn't babysit. Over the past few days, I've been coming over to Ethan's with Rory and Benny. During that time, Jane and I developed a sisterly bond. So, when Sarah said that she couldn't babysit and Jane asked me if I could, I, obviously, said yes. The boys were downstairs playing Knights of Ninjitsu 3…lucky.

"Megs, do you think that Debbie Dazzle should wear the pink skirt or the black skirt?"

"Actually, I think it'd be better for her to wear a skirt…" I grabbed a piece of paper and some colored pencils and started drawing. "like this." She looked at me in awe, only for disappointment to dawn upon her face. "I can actually make her a skirt like this… I'll even teach you how to do it yourself. I'll bring materials and stuff next time I come over, kay? But right now, I'm in the mood for some sweets. You wanna make some brownies?"

"Yeah!" We headed down into the kitchen. "You know Megs, you're not like Rory at all."

"So I've been told. I have a feeling this is gonna get messy…why don't you go upstairs and change so that your nice clothes don't get so dirty."

"Okay" She headed out as Benny headed in.

"What do you do?"

"Well, I like to convert oxygen to carbon dioxide all day every day. Oh! I'm also very good at breaking down food to absorb nutrients. If you want, I could give you a demonstration some time…"

"Haha. I meant what do you do to get her to behave so well and listen to you."

"I can tell you what I don't do. I don't ignore her and push her aside."

"Harsh."

"It's the truth. Speaking of which, you might want to tell me it soon." He looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just go wash up. Jane and I are making brownies, and if you guys want any, you're gonna have to help make 'em"

Benny perked up at the mention of brownies and went to tell the others. They actually put down the game and helped us out. Never underestimate the power of sweets and a boy's stomach. The kitchen was a mess when we were done. Benny accidentally threw flour onto my face and it all went downhill from there. There was still a few hours before Ethan's parents came home so Jane and the boys took their time cleaning up the kitchen while I cut the brownies.

"Ow! I'll be right back guys…I need to go find a band-aid…" I left the room to go get a band-aid from my purse. Upon returning, I see my cousin with yellow eyes and fangs bared, staring at me.

"Oh…hey Megs…" Ethan attempted to cover up Rory. I gave him my 'don't be giving me any of your bull' face. He looked at the others then back to me. "Maybe you should sit down for this…"

"So, Rory and Erica are vampires and Sarah is a vampire fledgling. You're a seer, and Benny is a spellcaster. Am I right?"

"Yeah…pretty much"

"It's about time you told me…although I still can't believe Benny is basically a wizard"

"HEY!"

"Wait, you knew?" Ethan looked absolutely flabbergasted._ Hehe flabbergasted. It's a funny word._

"Well, yeah. You guys aren't exactly discreet. I just had to put two and two together. It's not very hard if someone's into all this supernatural and mythical stuff like me" They continued to just stare. "Plus I saw Rory go all vamp on a squirrel my second night here…he probably forgot I was staying with him…"

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier Megs"

"It's okay Rors…I figured you guys have your own reasons for not telling me"

We ate brownies and hugged it out. If you ask me, it was a pretty good way to end the night.

* * *

**Chii**: Thanks for reading~! I'll try and finish Chapter 5 ASAP. Chapter 6 shouldn't be quite as hard to write so look forward to that too!


End file.
